Numerous devices exist in the prior art for controlling fluid flow for use in intravenous administration arrangements and similar applications. Many of these designs, including the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,588, utilize elaborate systems for pressure regulation. The inventor is unaware, however, of any system which utilizes an external volume displacement arrangement for calibrating a dispensing arrangement that is monitored by a pressure sensitive device.